Vrak
vrak is one of the three main antagonist of power rangers megaforce. role in the series Dragon hero skrill.jpg Vrak.jpg Vraks final form.jpg Vraks ring.jpg Vraks staff of shadow.jpg Vraks symbol.png Vraks wings.jpg Vrak with maars tentacles showing from his back.jpg Maar.jpg|maar vrak's father he,creepox, and admiral malkor met tarantules during sometime in the time between winx club and the secret of the lost kingdom (dragonstorm101 version) and winx club are up your arsenal, vrak is the maker of the zombats that are capble of making creatures bigger, and capable to bring the dead back to life, he seems to have a history with daphne and tommy for he had tommy gain his enchantix for he wanted to capture daphne. when his decoy was about to kill elsa with prince hans the blast wave from hitting frozen anna made him stab himself and die imeeditly, his mount is a skrill which he names shocker, he also has a secret base on vikeneon hidden from the winx. he also has been known to be a master of sorcerry for it has been shown he was taught by the trix, lord darkar, and lord valtor, before meeting the winx, and with it he is all six combined in one skin (check vrak's spells to see what he can do). he was seen in the mid series in Winx club and antz, although they did not know at the time. he also has a ring that turns into a staff like stella's, he also appered in Winx club and the swan princess, disguised as vrokon and he is also a smaster at the forrbiddeon arts. He,maar,Soundwave,and shockwave were more wiser and smarter the the others in the ancestral witches army, for they knew that the witches were to be defeated and killed, so they abanoded them to live another day. he also used to use the ability to fly with angel wings, but were cut off by draco in season 3 or mid series, he also has the ability to trick people liek valtor lies to people, but vrak, dosn't exactly, lie, but actually trick them like jedi would.in Winx club and arachnid, he shows that for 16 years he has been in 15 arena's,coliesium, and fighting pits, reveiling that he is a champion gladiator. the reason why the other didn't reconize him in Winx club meet the kung fu panda, is because in the mid series they rarly saw his real face, thus they forget what he looked like when they met. he also the the ability(given/taught to him by darkar) to make monsters from things such as sticks water and rocks, he can also conjure up legendary creatures, he also has a bit of Master cyclonis, in him. he also likes to study his enemies so that he would know some of their skills in battle.in Winx club and the predalien it seems he also has a code of honour as in to never harm his enemies families (ex: blooms adopted parents mike and vanessa), he also dones not like to be called lord, but prefers to be called prince or king. loki knockout shockwave doctor octopus shocker rhino scorpion chameleon(human) mysterio soundwave Tai lung Mechanicles pillarage tiger and pulmtree weevil Maar(creator/father) Gaul and his apes the chameleon hades Dr facilier Dr blowhole Scorponok Terrosaur Waspinator Inferno Rampage Mechanicles Tunnel orcs Uruk hais Beast people the red squirrel horace and jasper Toxic beasts snipe ravess tom, bert, and william General greivous disguiese and alternate forms kongjulong form his kongjulong form, is of a dragon form with the head resembling a trex but with the horns of an allosaur and, the neck resembles a raptor but with small spikes down the neck, the tails are a mix of a ptrosaur and bat, with the feet have a velociraptor and eagle. vrokon disguise as vrokon he has a easy tan skin, with his hair in a back curved horn shape, he wear a medevial suit mixed with a jester in hte shoes, his shirt is black and white wirth blue spots around the stomach, his pants are puffy and white. cloked disguise when he is cloked, he wears a two layed cloak, the first is a hood and cape in a dirty brown the hood covers vraks whole face, but when he raises his head you can see his blue eyes glowing, with the second being a coat, with long sleeves, and goes down to his heels. origins he is maars own creation for he came from his own blood for while the witches made valtor he made him, and when he and daphne met he was at the age he is in the series, he was then given to the trix and found darkar and valtor to gain powers to become a sorcerer and succeed the witches. Category:Villains Category:Vraks minions Category:Trix Category:Lord darkar Category:Lord valtor Category:Xenomorph Category:Pre series villains Category:Wizards Category:Tarantulus minions